The present invention relates to a therapeutic device, and more particularly to a lung exercising and lung stimulating device of the kind comprising a mouthpiece which coacts sealingly with the lips of the user during the exhaling phase of a breathing cycle and which is joined to a hollow cylindrical extension and communicates with the surrounding atmosphere through an opening of adjustable area provided in the extension.
It is known that respiratory organs can be exercised and stimulated by exhaling against a given resistance. This will cause the air passages in the lungs to dilate and therewith promote the natural ability of the body to transport phlegm, mucus and liquid output from the lungs. This method of treatment is particularly effective in the treatment of asthma, and is also used with patients who have undergone heart surgery, and in certain instances with patients who have suffered traffic injuries.
The treatment is applied with the aid of breathing masks which have been designed particularly for the purpose intended and which are provided with a check valve which while allowing air to be inhaled freely is closed against the expiration air, this air being forced to pass through a small opening of limited area located in the expiration channel in the mouthpiece, thereby providing the requisite resistance to the expiration air.
Because such masks are relatively expansive to produce, they are only found in comparatively small numbers. Furthermore, it is necessary to adapt the resistance offered against exhalation to the requirements of different individuals, or to change the nozzle in the exhalation passage of such masks during the course of treatment of an individual. The masks are also relatively difficult to clean and disinfect, and cannot be carried easily by the patient for use at regular intervals during, e.g., a normal working day.
Instead of masks, the aforedescribed method of treatment is normally effected with a bottle which is filled partially with water and into which there is inserted a plastic hose through which the patient exhales. The resistance to exhalation is determined by the level of the water in the bottle. Although this device is inexpensive, the treatment is normally given by a physiotherapist, who needs to spend relatively long periods of time in adapting the water level in the bottle to the patient's requirement. A patient will normally be expected to exhale into the bottle at least 30 times in close succession at least from 4 to 10 times each day. The use of a water-filled bottle also has other drawbacks and limitations. Among other things, it cannot be carried about ones person on all occasions.